Talk:Vladimir Bierko
Accent Why does Bierko sound British--Makarov29 13:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : His accent is never discussed in the show. 17:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Julian Sands has commented that he thought of Bierko as a "Westernised Chechen" - and I believe he made a comment about Bierko being raised in England (not certain about specifics). Things Firstly - what is a 'supposed supporter'? If it means supporter of Bierko, then the fact that the previous sentence stated that Markov helped him means his support isn't supposed at all. Secondly - that second BGIN surely has to go. I can name 5 villains from series 1 alone that appear in more than 11 episodes - 'main villain' is such a loose term.--Acer4666 14:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Markov set up Bierko to get wiped out. It kind of makes sense. : Those "main villain" notes are littered everywhere. There seems to be much interest in having a tally like that, so taking them down might result in a more jumbled situation later. I agree that "main villain" is generally useless, so it should be replaced with "terrorist leader" whenever possible. This way, editors should pretty clearly understand that major villains, who were not leaders (Nina Myers, etc.) can't be included in that particular count. 15:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohhhh I see makes sense. ::"Terrorist leader" would be good, apart from some of the people currently classified as "main villains" aren't really terrorists or leaders of terrorists (eg Charles Logan). I dno, I'll leave it for now it's not doing much harm. --Acer4666 15:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: That's exactly what I was thinking of when I added the operator "whenever possible". Worse, is that "main villain" does not make make it clear if it is supposed to indicate Jack's primary nemesis at a given point (say, Kingsley), or, the undiscovered person controlling that nemesis (in that case, Max). 16:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Gotcha. Would you support the removal of the BGIN then? I have no idea who the 3 main villains above Bierko are meant to be, and which ones are terrorist leaders or jack's nemeses or what--Acer4666 16:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Not completely, because someone else will just come along and add it again later... and what gets added might be even more haggard than the stuff that is up now. You can change the verbiage to "terrorist leader" and also I do agree you can remove the stuff about Logan and Henderson, as specifically they were not leaders, just a rook and a queen chess piece for the real king: Graem. ::::: The other long-running terrorist ringleaders are Fayed and Marwan (tied for first). Second place for some damn reason is given to Andre Drazen, which doesn't make sense, since he isn't even the chief terrorist of his season. Another difficulty about these counts is that some of them take into account "single-season only villains" and "single-season only main villains". These criteria are just plain confusing. Would you support this idea I have: we make a sub-heading of Recurring characters strictly about recurring antagonists, fill it accurately with all these random counts, and link directly to it in all these instances? Therefore we don't have to maintain arbitrary counts on all these character pages. 21:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I agree with the recurring antagonists idea...makes sense, though is the "main"-ness of a villain based on their number of appearances, or their rank up the food-chain (as it were), or what? Haha I am most confused, but I think having an official list for people to refer to instead of BGIN here and there would be better. ::::::PS I'd say Ira Gaines (12 episodes) was about as high up the food chain as Abu Fayed...but I'll not get involved in this haha :P--Acer4666 21:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Done. The link to use from now on is Recurring_characters#Recurring_antagonist_distinctions. I really expect that this will settle it! There are a few other "recurring villain" facts that don't fit on that page (like all of Mandy's—which are unique to her; and anything about villains appearing in season finales/premieres) but I added the big three counts. If anyone has any major discussion points about this, please put it under a new heading at Talk:Recurring characters. 04:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ethnicity Considering how he led the Dawn brigade isn't he much more likely to be Kaukistanian than Russian? I don't remember any lines (dis)proving this. You guys have any ideas? Shouldn't we at least remove his nationality entry in his character box if we dunno? :I don't think Kaukistan was a recognised country, it was said to be a breakaway Russian Republic (like Chechnya), so technically part of Russia. Whether you list the nationality as "Kaukistani" or "Russian" is kind of the same thing depending on viewpoint--Acer4666 (talk) 20:40, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::There's also the fact that Bierko's profile says Russian citizenship--Acer4666 (talk) 20:51, January 24, 2016 (UTC)